WhatsApp Group VIP
by Krisstal06
Summary: AU - Kagome es nueva en el Instituto Shikon y ha tocado en la misma aula de Sango, a quien por caerle sumamente bien la agrega a su grupo de WhatsApp pero al final del día se llevará ella y la gran mayoría del grupo una sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Sango te ha agregado al grupo "Instituto Shikon sección V.I.P"

Sango: Heeeey! Esta es la chica nueva que les he contantado, saluda Kag!

Kagome: Hola, mucho gusto...

Naraku: Contado*

InuYasha: xDDD siempre te jode con algún error! Keh, es la nueva que esta en tu salón? Que tal? Soy InuYasha Taisho ;)

Sango: e.e .|.

Rin: HolaAAaaaaA! Yo soy Rin Taisho 3 hermanita de Inu -3- komo stas Kagome?

Naraku: Mi corrector exportará contigo...

Rin: 8D

Kagome: Mucho gusto, jeje... Si.

Miroku: Hola hermosa señorita, le interesaría compartir fotos conmigo?~

Kagome: Como?

Sango a eliminado a Miroku del grupo.

Koga: LOL xD asdfghjk cuantas veces lo has baneado esta semana?

Kanna: 24 veces esta semana.

Sango: El se lo busca! Dx

InuYasha a agregado a Miroku al grupo.

InuYasha: El pendejo este no aguanta pedir fotos.

Miroku: Pero si solo es para sociabilizar! Sanguito eres la única de mi kora (L)

Naraku: Corazón*

Sango: Sisisisisi la única, como no.

Kagome: Se ve que se divierten mucho.

Miroku: Efectivamente... A todo esto soy Miroku Kazzana, mucho gusto :)

Koga: Yo soy Koga Ookami, capitán del equipo de Fútbol, te uniras a las porristas? Ecesito una bella chica que de animos!

Naraku: Unirás* Necesito*

Koga: Mardito! -.-

Naraku: Maldito*

Kagome: Jajaja aún no he pensado en unirme a ningún grupo.

Kohaku: Hola, yo soy Kohaku Taijiya, hermano menor de Sango, mucho gusto Kag, te puedo decir así?

Kagome: Desde luego! Mucho gusto Kohaku-Kun.

Kohaku: (L)

InuYasha: Aaaayyyyy ya se nor enamoró!

Naraku: Nos*

InuYasha: A verga marico!

Rin: :)

Koga: Y la otra celosa.

Rin: :) :)

Kagome: Celosa?

Kanna: Rin es novia de Kohaku; hola...

Kagome: Hola, Kanna; Rin-Chan no estés celosa, yo ni conozco de Kohaku-Kun, solo a su hermana y apenas un par de días.

Rin: Es broma! XD igual Kohaku sabe que si me es infiel le corto sus kintama *-*

Kohaku: ._.Uu Ok...

Koga: Jajajajaja xDDD

InuYasha: XD asdfghjkl jajajajaja!

Miroku: El amor~

Kikyo: Que tanto escriben? Se me van a ir mis datos.

Sango: A donde?

Kikyo: Graciosa.

InuYasha: Que Sango agrego a Kagome al grupo.

Kikyo: Kagome?

Kagome: Soy yo, la nueva, Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyo: Ah si, ya oí de ti, que vienes de otra ciudad. Soy Kikyo Mijamoto, novia de InuYasha.

Koga: Otra que marca elk terreo.

Naraku: El* Terreno*

Koga: Muerete Naraku.

Naraku: Muérete*

Kykio: Yo soy la capitana del equipo de arqueria. Si quieres unirte habla conmigo.

Kagome: Jeje, gracias pero soy muy torpe con el arco.

Naraku: Arquería*

Kikyo: Ja-Ja. En fin, tengo poca batería así que me retiro por ahora, un gusto Higurashi.

Kagome: Adiós.

Sango: Uy Uy Uy!

InuYasha: Que paso?

Naraku: Qué*

InuYasha: Deja de joder .|.

Sango: Naaaaaada! Jaja Kikyo no cambia y verdad, marca teritorio.

Koga: Seeeeh!

Naraku: Sí*

Koga: Vas a seguir!?

Ayame: Quien va a seguir?

Kohaku: Naraku que vive corrigiendo el mínimo error ortográfico.

Ayame: Oh ya... olLaAh nAarKu k00ocOm00 sTahzz!?

Naraku: Estúpida, mi diccionario, idiota.

InuYasha: Al fin!

Ayame: Jajajajajajaj!

Sango: xD bien!

Ayame: Y la nueva quien es?

Kanna: Kagome Higurashi.

Sango: Esta en mi salon.

Naraku: Salón*

Sango: .|. è_é .|.

Ayame: Oh! La chica de ojos azules!?

Miroku: Ojos azules?

Sango: Siiii! Super kawaii con ese color!

Koga: Y que? Yo los tengo azul.

Ayame: Sí verdad, aunque me dijeron que los de ella son como zafiros.

Kagome: Ah? Zafiros? Por cierto, hola.

Ayame: SI! Que destacan desde lejos!

Bankotsu: Pues los míos también destacan y atacan y cazan.

Ayame: Y salió el galán.

Bankotsu: Así que 3 de ojos azules, he? Que divertido.

Koga: Les ganamos a los Taisho.

Rin: Solo porque yo no tengo los ojos dorados :c

Sango: Ban donde estas? Recuerda llevarme mi cuaderno o no podré estudiar.

Bankotsu: Ando camino a casa de Naraku a dejarle los apuntes que me presto, mañana te llevo los tuyos que ya les saque copia.

Sango: Esta bien.

Rin: Esos no van a estudiar, seguro se meten a jugar en l play.

Bankotsu: Yo dije 'Voy a llevarle' no dije que iba a estudiar ouo

Koga: Jaaaa!

Sesshomaru: Ya callen.

InuYasha: Pon el grupo en cilensio!

Naraku: Silencio*

Sesshomaru: Es mi teléfono, bestia.

 _|Horas después en la noche|_

Rin: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa buenas noches! Donde andan que están tan callados!?

Koga: Con Ayame que esta cocinando (L)

Rin: Aww!

Sango: En casa, Kohaku entro a bañar y nosotros ya cenamos.

Miroku: En casa de InuYasha haciendo el maldito trabajo que era para mañana.

Kikyo: El de historia?

Miroku: Ese mismo, ya vamos a terminar.

Rin: No han visto a Sesshomaru?

Koga: Desde que silecio a todo el mundo no xD

Rin: No ha llegado a cenar :c

Kikyo: Estará con alguna conquista.

Kanna: Esta aquí.

Sango: Donde?

Kanna: En casa, Naraku, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Miroku: Como que Kagome?

Sango: Y eso?

Rin: o.o

Koga: ?

Kanna: _-Ha enviado una foto.-_

 _|En la imagen que Kanna tomo se puede ver a Sesshomaru sentado en la cama recargado a la pared con Kagome sobre y entre sus piernas jugando con un 3DS, Sesshomaru esta revisando su teléfono mientras Bankotsu tiene la cabeza recargada en el regazo de la morena leyendo un manga y con las piernas sobre el estómago del ojiazul estaba Naraki igualmente recargado en la pared jugando con un 3DS, Kanna estaba a una esquina en la selfil señalando al grupo|_

Koga: Que diablos!? Y ellos desde cuando se conocen?

Sango: Wtf!? Menuda confianza se tienen!

Miroku: Inu se atraganto cuando vio eso!

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué nadie noto que nosotros no nos presentamos? Ni siquiera Kanna.

Kanna: Yo solo la salude.

Rin: Pero yo a ella no la conozco!

Kanna: Es vieja amiga de nosotros, nos conocimos en un foro de Rol y el habíamos quedado hace tiempo, hace al rededor de 4 años que nos conocemos y su padre, por casualidad de la vida obtuvo un mejor trabajo aquí, así que se mudo, no habíamos quedado con ella hasta hoy. Aunque fue una sorpresa que Sango la agregara al grupo.

Sango: Me agrado mucho, pero ni pensaba que fuese tan agradable...

Koga: Sí puede soportar a esos 3 juntos, entonces merece ser una V.I.P.

Kikyo: Me iré a dormir.

Miroku: Mejor mañana nos vemos todos.

oOoOoOoOo

Pequeña comedia que se me acaba de ocurrir y que de inmediato escribo.

Esta si dudo que tenga una continuación, pero bueh, ahí veré.

Con cariño para todos y todas.


	2. Chapter 2

Koga: Vamo a beber!

Miroku: Venga! Cuando?

Koga: Pues hoy! Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe!

Ayame: Lo sabe, sabe que no va a beber nada!

Koga: :c Lobita de mi kora!

Ayame: NADA! Dijiste que saldrías conmigo hoy al cine y me vas a llevar al cine!

Miroku: Pero bebemos más tarde!

Ayame: NO!

Sango: Que pasa? Estamos en clase! Me vibra el cel y me da cosquilla!

InuYasha: Aaaaaayyyy! Le da cosquilla 7u7

Miroku: Sanguito (L)

Sango: Ya! Cuerda de pervertidos!

Koga: Ayame :c

Ayame: Ayame nada! Cine hoy tu y yo.

Miroku: Y que más? Solo cine no lo va amarrar toda la noche.

Ayame: OYE!

InuYasha: JAJajajajajajaja! Ella quiere duro contra el muro!

Miroku: Lento contra el pavimento!

Kohaku: o/o

Sango: Que es!?

Ayame: Los odio!

Kikyo: Dejen de escribir que nos van a meter en líos.

Bankotsu: Uno que viene a poner orden aquí y otros que quieren tirar desde tan temprano, Ayame no sabía eso tuyo.

Ayame: Vayance al diablo!

Kanna: Las clases, nos van a castigar.

Miroku: Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro (8)

Sango: Coño ya!

 _|En el receso para el almuerzo|_

Rin: Heeeey! Tanto mensaje en plena clase! Donde andan? Vamo a come!

Kohaku: Con Sango y Miroku en el salón de nee-san.

Rin: Y Kagome no está ahí?

Kohaku: No, según mi hermana se fue rápido a no se donde.

Rin: o.o que raro, bueno voy para allá.

Bankotsu: Yo ando viendo como Koga le ruega a Ayame para que lo deje ir a beber xDD

InuYasha: Verdad!? Donde están para ir a ver eso!

Bankotsu: Están en le club de jardinería.

InuYasha: Voy volando! Sdghjk!

Sango a agregado a Jakotsu al grupo

 _|En la tarde-noche luego de clases|_

Ayame: Al frente y al centro todo! Ya! Ya! Ya!

Miroku: e_e7

Bankotsu: Que paso?

Kohaku: Hola.

Sango: Beta? *-*

Kanna: Alfa?

Koga: Omega?

InuYasha: Ganma?

Jakotsu: Delta?~

Naraku: Anarquía.

Sesshomaru: Rebelión.

Kagome: Dictadura.

Kikyo: Que estupidez.

Rin: o.o

Ayame: Ya que todos están aquí vuelvo con lo de beber.

Miroku: Ya nos resignamos a que Koga no viene con nosotros u_u pero le dijimos que use condon.

Naraku: Condón*

Ayame: PARA LAS PRENSAS! Maldito pervertido.

Kagome: Ay

Ayame: Mi idea es de ir a beber todos juntos pero no a un bar sino a alguna casa que no esté taaaaaaaan habitada o sean tan estrictos.

Miroku: -Tipo German.- Esta tipa quiere sexo! D:

Bankotsu: Jajajajajaja xD malditasea!

Koga: Ey! D:

Sango: Cuerda de pervertidos!

InuYasha: asdfghjk pues no es mala idea, y de por sí tenemos ufff sin reunirnos todos.

Jakotsu: Ayyyy! Sisisisi *-* Inu-Kun me quiere ver!

InuYasha: Relaja la pelvis!

Kikyo: Yo voy si tu vas...

Jakotsu: Querida~ No puede resistirse a mis encantos y tienes que cuidarlo?~

Kohaku: Ohhhhh!

Koga: En la jeta! XD

Bankotsu: La callaron! XD

Naraku: La crueldad en persona.

Sesshomaru: Siento que fue una herida al orgullo.

Kanna: No fue conmigo y dolió.

Kikyo: Sigan, sigan...

Kagome: Ya, ya. Sería divertido estar todos juntos.

Sango: Siiiiiiiii! Para variar, Kag debe de compartir! Se gasta 3 machos!

Koga: Joooooodaaaaa! *-* eso es una amazona!

InuYasha: OMG! Puede con 3 a la vez!? O:

Miroku: Ay pero que zukuletho!

Kagome: D/:

Sesshomaru: De hecho, es toda una fiera.

Bankotsu: Una experta domando~

Naraku: Es más, vamos hacer nuestra propia reunión.

Kikyo: Con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas?

Sesshomaru: ... Con juegos.

Bankotsu: Con una sola hembra.

Naraku: BDSM~

Kagome: Oigan!

Sesshomaru: Paso ya mismo por tu casa, Kagome, espérame en 15 minutos llego.

Ayame: Pero que diablos!? D:

Sango: waaa! Te los tiras de verdad!?

Kikyo: Repito mi frase?

Naraku: Mujerzuela es muy despectivo y bajo, hembra queda mejor...

Bankotsu: Sobre todo porque ella puede con nosotros y queda con ganas.

Rin: o/o que leo!

Kohaku: D/:! Kag!

Kagome: De ser así, esta noche hay tabla~

InuYasha: Es coña? XD

Koga: Yo creo que no ._.

Miroku: 7u7

Ayame: Pero... íbamos a beber!

Miroku: No, nosotros íbamos a beber xD

InuYasha: Tu querías culiar xD

Jakotsu: Queeeeeeeeeee!?

Sango: Que es todo esto!? Dejen la joda!

Kikyo: Y entonces? Que vamos hacer?

Miroku:Vamos a beber pues!

Koga: Digan dondeee!

InuYasha: Me provoca una Five Stars.

Jakotsu: Nojoda Miroku, crea esta verga sin una propuesta... Te falta liderazgo men.

Miroku: Jajaja ya tiene días creado women.

InuYasha: Ajá, donde nos bebemos la five star?

Koga: La botella de Five Stars sale más barata que un 420.000¥

Ayame: Y rasca mas.

Sango: Y tu desde cuando sabes eso!?

Ayame: Ay, tengo amigos y novio borracho.

Kikyo: Y bien?

Kohahu: Papi yo quiero jugar :c

InuYasha: Llevate el xbox pa'que Koga y jugamos y no los pegamos allá relajados!

Koga: El peo es el internet men.

Sango: Entonces que hacemos?

InuYasha: De pana quiero beber así sea una botellita pana.

Miroku: A todo esto... Donde esta las pornostar?

Rin: Quienes? o/o

Sango: OMG! Se fugaron de verdad!

Kanna: Sesshomaru paso por Naraku y ya llevaba a Kagome y Bankotsu con el.

Kikyo: No me la creo... Es como muy zorra, no?

Jakotsu: Suertuda es lo que es! *-*

Ayame: Aún me acuerdo la cara tuya y de Kagura cuando Kag llego bien escoltada al club de Voleibol.

Jakotsu: La mía? .-.

Sango: No, no, la de Kikyo. Jajajajaja

Rin: Sii! Y la de Kagura era un poema!

Koga: Como así?

InuYasha: Hechen el beta!

Ayame: A la semana de que Kag se uniera al grupo me enteré de que formaría parte del equipo femenino de Voleibol, bueno ese día teníamos práctica las porristas en el gym junto a las de gimnasia y acuérdate que Kagura anda en ese club.

Rin: Sango y yo fuimos a ver a Ayame y también muchos de los chicos del instituto, total estaba full el lugar! Bueh, resulta que Kag llega escoltada de mi hermano, Ban y Naraku!

Sango: Yey! Y la cosa no termina ahí, ellos llevaban los libros y bolsos de ella! Cuando la dejaron se despidieron de ella con un sonoro beso en la mejilla! Nadie se tragaba eso!

Miroku: Ni yo me la creo!

Rin: Fue fabulosa la cara de Kagura! Ardía en rabia porque ella gusta de Sesshomaru!

Ayame: Igual fue cuando la fueron a buscar! Hasta agua le llevaron! Nosotras ni existiamos para ellos!

Jakotsu: Es mi heroína!

InuYasha: Aja! Vamos o no a beber?

Koga: Ya para que? Son las 23:56

Miroku: :c mi kora.

oOoOoOo

No pensaba continuar con el 'fic' pero bueh, llego a 10 RW y dije 'Porque no?'

Este capítulo esta inspirado en mis amigos que siempre terminamos así.

Dedicado a todas las que dejaron un RW y especialmente al grupo de WhatsApp creado por Okita Kagura inspirado en este mismo fic. (L)

Otra cosa, si llego a 10 RW más subo otro capítulo y escucho sugerencias, aunque ya me dijeron de VideoLlamada que me he puesto a escribir ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame a creado el grupo "Niñas Lindas"

Ayame a agregado a Sango al grupo

Ayame a agregado a Rin al grupo

Ayame a agregado a Kikyo al grupo

Sango: Y esto que es?

Kikyo: Otro grupo, pero para que lo has hecho?

Rin: o.o somos niñas lindas! Que kawaii!

Ayame a agregado a Kagura al grupo

Sango: Wtf!?

Ayame a agregado a Sara al grupo

Kykio: Se puede saber a que viene todo esto, Ayame?

Ayame: Simple 'Kagome'

Sara: Y que tengo que ver yo con ella?

Kagura: Acaso nos vas a inculcar en alguna secta de admiración?

Rin: No entiendo nada :c

Sango: Que te traes?

Ayame: Dejen que les explique... Todas tenemos algo que sentir de Kagome, no?

Rin: Yo no.

Ayame a eliminado a Rin del grupo

Kikyo: Explica.

Ayame: Kagome es la chica que llegó hace 2 meses al instituto, yo pensaba que era un pan con mio pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que era muy zorra.

Sara: Que noticia.

Kagura: Y?

Kikyo: Yo te lo dije... Pero que destaca que ahora te des cuenta?

Ayame: Se está metiendo con todos los hombres! Incluye a Koga!

Kagura: Oh te está quitando a tu macho y ahora saltas a defenderlo y a difamar a la mujercita esa?

Sara: Como sabes que se anda metiendo con Koga?

Ayame: Porque ya tiene unas dos semanas que el me ignora por estar con ella, ahora le toma las manos y le dice cosas que me decía a mi! Le dijo un día 'mi mujer'

Kikyo: No será un mal entendido?

Ayame: No! Ahora vive junto a Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Naraku y ahora mi Koga!

Sara: Que no también se la pasa con Hojo y Renkotsu?

Kagura: Onigumo también se la pasa mucho con ella.

Kikyo: Una gran zorra!

Sara: Creo que el otro día la vi sentada en la azotea con InuYasha.

Kikyo: Cuando fue eso!?

Sara: La semana pasada pero no se si fue martes o miércoles.

Kagura: Fue el miércoles que salía yo del gym, también los vi pero normal, no? Son amigos que yo sepa.

Ayame: Hay que darle un freno a esa mujer! Se va a cojer el instituto entero!

Sara: Tu que ves clases con ella, es buena en clase? Hay que ver si le va bien con el profe Totosai, a ese nadie le pasa con más de 6.

Ayame: Lleva 9 con el!

Kagura: Seguro se la chupa.

Kikyo: Que asco...

Sara: Ay no te hagas Kikyo que tu se la mamaste a Kaijinbo para que te pasara matemática!

Kagura: Anda! No sabía eso! Jajajaja que asquito! Jajaja la señorita perfección!

Kikyo: Claro que no! Yo aprobé matemática porque me esforce!

Ayame: Estamos hablando de Kagome! No sacando trapos sucios!

Sara: Okay.

Kagura: Y si nos reunimos luego de clases? Se me está agotando la batería.

Kikyo: Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Ayame: Vale, nos vemos a la salida.

 _|En otro Chat|_

Sango: Rin! Donde estas?

Rin: Buscando a Sesshomaru y Koga!

Sango: Espera que yo quiero ir contigo y buscar de una a Miroku, no dije nada por el grupo y creo que se olvidaron de mi.

Rin: Yo ando junto enfrente de la enfermería.

Sango: Voy para allá!

 _|Otro Chat|_

Sango: Miroku necesito que me veas ya mismo en la enfermería!

Miroku: Que!? Que tienes? Estas bien?

Sango: Sí, no es nada de enfermedad ni eso, es más bien cuestión de si no nos damos prisa van a dañar a Kagome!

Miroku: Como así? Vale, voy con Inu que esta aquí.

Sango: Mejor.

 _|Otro chat mas|_

Rin: Kohakuuuuuuuu! Donde andas!?

Kohaku: En la biblioteca con Kanna que me está ayudando con la tarea de geografía, donde estas?

Rin: Vente ya a la enfermería! Y trae a Kanna!

Kohaku: AH!? Que tienes!?

Rin: No! Nada! Necesitamos hablar.

Kohaku: Y ahora que hice? ._.

Rin: Tu no! Ayame!

Kohaku: Ayame? .-.

Rin: Carajo que te vengas que ando con los demás! No le vayas a escribir a ella ni por el grupo! Solo ven YA!

Kohaku: Ok! Vamos en camino!

 _|En otro chat|_

Sango: Jakotsu!

Jakotsu: Sango! Hola (L)

Sango: Donde andas? Necesito que vengas ya mismo a la enfermería! Es urgente!

Jakotsu: Quien se está muriendo!? No me digas que a mi Inu-Kun lo apaliaron en kenpo seguritooooo! Ayyyyy me muero si le pasa algoooo! T^T

Sango: No! Nadie está herido!

Jakotsu: Y entonces? Estas embarazada!? D:

Sango: Que NO! Es una reunión urgenteee! Estamos frente a la enfermería!

Jakotsu: Uy! Chismeee *-* voy para allá!

Sango: Es cosa sería, Ayame anda loca y planea algo contra Kag!

Jakotsu: Ayame!? Wtf? Bueno querida, ando en el club de música, ya mismo me vuelvo para allá!

Sango: Procura no escribir en el grupo, ni a Ayame ni a Kikyo ni siquiera.

Jakotsu: Okidoki! Voy camino, pero a todo esto, mi hermano tiene que saber!

Sango: Rin esta localizandolos, recuerda que Kag se pierde con esos cabeza dura!

Jakotsu: Sí, yo se, pero dudo que sea para algo raro.

Sango: Lo se! Pero Ayame es celosa y los celos le están jugando mal a mi parecer!

Jakotsu: Bueh! Ya casi llego, hablamos en unos segundos.

 _|Otro chat|_

Rin: Oni-san!

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué pasa?

Rin: Donde estas!? Kagome esta contigo?

Sesshomaru: Sí, está ella Naraku, Bankotsu y Koga. Estamos en el patio, bastante metidos en el bosque. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Rin: Perfecto! Es que Ayame se volvió loca y anda planeando difamar a Kag como una zorra! Hizo un chat donde nos metió a Sango y a mi junto con Kikyo, Sara y Kagura.

Sesshomaru: Explícate.

Rin: Eso! No se mucho, Sango se quedó y tiene toda la charla, voy con ella Inu, Miroku, Kanna y Kohaku para donde están ustedes.

Sesshomaru: De acuerdo.

Rin: En que parte del bosque!? x_x

Sesshomaru: Junto al Goshinboku, estamos todos ya esperando a que lleguen.

Rin: Sí! Vamos todos y Jak también llego! Tenemos que darnos prisa porque sino se no acaba el receso y no se que tanto hayan hablado Ayame con Kikyo y las otras dos locas! Onii-san me da miedo!

Sesshomaru: Ven ya.

oOoOoOoOo

Bueno. Ya que voy a seguir con esto la trama irá con y sin conexión, por los momentos mantiene un hilo de argumento.

Para las que no tienen claro y el porque repito nombre y demás esto ocurre en los chat de WhatsApp no creo, es más, dudo que ponga algo fuera de los chat.

Para variar un poco, y los horrores de ortografía van ligados a propósito al fic porque es muy común eso y las abreviaturas que aún no se me dan del todo colocar.

Hay personajes que irán apareciendo, otros saliendo y así, no se si poner a Kagome de novia de algún galán.

Bueno, si llega este capítulo a 10 RW público el 4to, creo que es un trato justo.

Hasta otra!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome: No pensé que le fuera a caer tan mal a Ayame.

Sesshomaru: No importa, ya Koga arreglará todo con ella.

Naraku: Por eso es que hay que mantener a la raya a todos los que tengan un compromiso fuera del rol.

Bankotsu: Cierto eso. Nosotros somos un caso aparte.

Sesshomaru: Hm... Tenemos un juego de por medio pero mezclamos ese juego con la realidad a tal punto de asumir letras y convertirlas en verdad.

Kagome: La personalidad que tomamos la hemos ligado fuertemente, por eso dudaba de Koga.

Naraku: Implica mucha responsabilidad para que no te domine.

Kagome: Siento que se estaba mezclando mucho y de mala forma, cuando le dijimos del rol le gusto, si, pero en menos de 2 semanas que se metiera de lleno...

Bankotsu: No es el primero ni es el ultimo.

Sesshomaru: Hasta que nosotros igual abandonemos esto.

Naraku: Lo he pensado, pero es una forma de bajar el estres.

Sesshomaru: Aunque si lo pensamos bien, nosotros solo roleamos entre, vaya, nosotros.

Kagome: Sí, pensar que destrozabamos cada foro.

Bankotsu: ¡Ja! ¿Se acuerdan de SantSeiya? Ahí nos conocimos.

Naraku: Claro, yo era Hades.

Sesshomaru: Thanatos.

Bankotsu: Yo Radamanthys y llego la chica nueva torpe noob.

Kagoem: ¡Ay! Solo porque roleaba en chat.

Sesshomaru: Tampoco era que nos conocíamos ahí, fue una verdadera sorpresa el que casualmente íbamos en la misma escuela.

Naraku: A todo esto ¿Por qué no elegiste a Pandora si estaba libre?

Kagome: No estaba libre, recuerda que había una que tenía el puesto y se pegaba mucho a ti.

Bankotsu: Sí verdad, igual te fuiste por Hilda.

Kagome: Realmente a mi nunca me gustó Pandora.

Sesshomaru: Y eres la perfecta Pandora.

Kagome: Igual tampoco quede como Hilda, por lo que me fui a sus garras como una Amazona Sapuris.

Naraku: Ahí te encadenaste a Sesshomaru que era quien entrenaba a los nuevos, en vez de dejar la tarea a un Juez, quiso ser el buen Dios y entrenarte.

Bankotsu: Jaja me siento ofendido, maldita araña.

Naraku: Qué honor.

Sesshomaru: Yo solo le explique lo básico, ella era buena.

Kagome: Aww

Bankotsu: A tal punto de derrotar a todo el foro.

Naraku: Y de que quedaramos en el Msn personal de cada quien.

Sesshomaru: Hasta el día de hoy.

Kagome: ¡Como los quiero!

Bankotsu: Di la verdad, nos amas~

Naraku: Nos deseas~

Sesshomaru: Tres para una~

Kagome: ¡Yaaaa! Que por eso estoy en este lío y me vuelto la puta del instituto.

Sesshomaru: Hm.

Bankotsu: Con lo que cuesta verte las tangas...

Kagome: ¡HEY!

Naraku: Ni en bañador te hemos visto.

Sesshomaru: Verdaderamente.

Kagome: Y salgo de este lío haremos VideoLlamada y ya, les muestro lo que quieran.

Bankotsu: ¡Acepto!

Naraku: "Lo que quieran" ¿Cierto?

Kagome: Si.

Sesshomaru: Capture.

Kagome: Ya cabe mi tumba.

Bankotsu: Es un paso muy importante en nuestra relación.

Kagome: Seguro ya andan pensando tipo El Marqués de Sade.

Naraku: Tengo fantasías.

Bankotsu: Kagome hay algo que no te hemos dejado en claro al parecer.

Kagome: ¿Qué cosa?

Sesshomaru: Que eres nuestra.

 _|En otro Chat|_

Ayame: Koga?

Koga: ¿?

Ayame: Perdón.

Koga: No se Ayame, me tienes muy decepcionado. Pensar que te aliaste a las arpias más jodidas del mundo para fregar a Kag, ella es mi amiga y es tu amiga... Bueno, no se si es tu amiga ya.

Ayame: Pero yo no sabia!

Koga: Que hay que saber? Ellos andan en rol y yo te dije que quería ver que coño era eso pa'que estuviesen tan metidos!

Ayame: No me dijiste.

Koga: Sí te dije! Es más, te dije hasta en que foros me registre.

Ayame: Pero porque lo de mi mujer?

Koga: En un foro en particular que me llamo la atención que se llama Sengoku que me llamo la atención en ese foro Kag es una miko, Sesshomaru un Daiyoukai, Bankotsu un mercenario y Naraku el villano tipo hanyou y yo pedí ser un lobo y me dieron el puesto de comandante y la trama iba de que el lobo quiere a la miko de mujer y vive diciéndole así. Se me hizo cómico y empecé a decirle así a Kag y ella no se ofendia.

Ayame: Vez que es zorra!

Koga: NO! Carajo! Ella es muy respetuosa y mas de cuatro veces me dijo que te digera que t unieras, te dije y nada que me parabas.

Ayame: Gomene.

Koga: No se Ayame, me tienes molesto... Hablamos otro día, me iré a dormir.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Sara: Y porfin tanto planear no sirvió de nada.

Kagura: Quien diría que Sessh y los demás la defendieran con tanto recelo.

Sara: Hay que hacer algo, se ve que Kikyo le tiene odio, aprovechemos eso y saquemos info para ver si la podemos hundir.

Kagura: No es mala idea~

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kagome: Kanna ¿Estas despierta?

Kanna: Si.

Kagome: ¿Por qué te saliste del foro? Acabo de revisar y también te saliste del Chat de nosotros ¿Pasa algo?

Kanna: Nada malo, solo que ya no quiero rolear.

Kagome: ¿Algún motivo?

Kanna: Pues... Quiero escribir libros y estando en el rol se mezclan mucho mis ideas y siento que estoy copiando.

Kagome: ¿¡Un libro!? Waaaa yo lo quiero leer ¡Quiiiiieeeero!

Kanna: ¿Lo harías?

Kagome: ¡Sin demora! Pensaba que estabas molesta conmigo por lo de Ayame y no se...

Kanna: Nada de eso Kag. Ese es mi motivo.

Kagome: Pero lo hubieses dicho y yo fui quien vino a hablarte ya que 'entre mujeres' nos entendemos mas.

Kanna: Ese fue Ban.

Kagome: Yey.

Kanna: También les quise dar privasidad, el grupo VIP es para todos, pero el otro es más ya personal... Kag tu quieres a esos 3 juntos y ellos te quiere al mismo tiempo.

Kagome: Ah... Hace rato hablamos de eso, me dicen 'tu eres nuestra' pero ¿Como puedo querer yo a los 3 a la ves, eso no es malo?

Kanna: Malo es que no les quieras.

Kagome: Si... Les amo mucho.

Kanna: Vamos a dormir, son las 2:36am

Kagome: Mejor, hasta mañana Kanna.

Kanna: Descansa.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Ayame: Kagome? Duermes?

Kagome: Buenas madrugadas, Ayame. Iba a dormir justo ahora.

Ayame: Ya.

Kagome: ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Ayame: No.

Kagome: Buenas noches entonces.

Ayame: Espera! Quiero disculparme contigo.

Kagome: Te leo.

Ayame: Se que hice mal y lo siento mucho, pensaba que me quitarias a Koga! Siempre estas con Nara, Ban y Sessh! Por eso pensé que por un momento tu pues te acostabás con ellos! Osea no se.

Kagome: No es mi intención quitarle el novio o el amigo a nadie... Pero veo que el compartir con ellos me hace una zorra.

Ayame: No lo eres!

Kagome: Tu lo has dicho antes, hasta te uniste a Kagura y Sara que sabes que me han hecho la vida dura.

Ayame: Lo se y lo siento! No espero que me perdones ya pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas por mis jodidos celos! Koga no me quiere hablar, esta muy molesto.

Kagome: Dudaste de el, es normal.

Ayame: Soy insegura.

Kagome: Mejor hablamos otro día, estoy cansada.

Ayame: ...

Kagome: Descansa.

oOoOoOo

Y aquí tenemos el 4to capítulo de esta novela chateista (?) ¿Que tal? ¿Que iran a tramar las arpias? ¿3 para Kag? ¡Golosa! Ok, no xD

La vídeo llamada será para el 6to o 7mo capítulo -Si es que hay, ya saben porque.-

¿Lemon? No se sabe.

Ya saben, para el 5to tiene que haber 10 RW mas~

Es mi regla, se fijan que medio hay 10 extra subo de una (L) es la única condición que pido :3


	5. Chapter 5

Rin: Bueeeeeeeno como que tenemos el group olvidado.

Miroku: Alfo si.

Naraku: Algo*

Rin: Waaaa Nara! :D

Naraku: ¿Qué?

Rin: Dame amorsh :c

Naraku: Kohaku te llaman.

Rin: LOL xD

Miroku: Pues esto si ha estado apagado por días, pero ya saben.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kikyo: Me vas a seguir evadiendo!?

InuYasha: Me vas a seguir jodiendo?

Kikyo: Que shit te pasa?

InuYasha: Mira Kikyo, sigo molesto contigo por como te portaste con Kag y para colmo como te pusiste a gritarme en medio del entrenamiento frente al profesor y mis compañeros! Una maldita escena de celos! Y quieres que te jale bolas!? Noooooooo baby!

Kikyo: Te lo buscas por andar con la zorra esa! Tengo todo el derecho de celarte! Tu eres mi novio!

InuYasha: Yo te podré amar y todo pero NO SOY TU PERRO! Y no tienes NINGUN derecho de hacer esa jodera que hiciste en el dojo! Ni m has dado la cara! Puro chat y ni llamadas! Keh! Anda a joder al coño! Es más, terminamos!

Kikyo: QUE!? Tu a mi NO me puedes cortar!

InuYasha: Ya lo hice! Y me duele porque te quiero pero me quiero más a mi y a mis amigos que a una loca histérica como tu!

Kikyo: Estas me las pagas!

InuYasha: Keh!

 _|Otro Chat|_

Jakotsu: Me duelen los ovarios!

Kagome: Are? .-.

Jakotsu: Me va a venir la monstruaciooooooooon! T-T

Kagome: D: te compro tampones o con alitas?

Jakotsu: Tequila! Aguardiente! Vodka! Ron!

Kagome: Con sal y limón!

Jakotsu: (L)

Kagome: Como estas Aneki*?

Jakotsu: Aburrida! Me he pintado las uñas cuatro veces y no se me quita!

Kagome: Y Bankotsu? Hazle peinados.

Jakotsu: Nah, esta jetiado. OMG! *-* voy para tu home!? Pueeeeeedo!? Te hago maquillajeeeeee!

Kagome: Sure! Te espero!

Jakotsu: Ya armó la maleta! Hacemos pijamada! *-*

Kagome: De ser así, porque no llamamos a las demás?

Jakotsu: Sisisisiiiiiiiiii! *0* noche de chicas!

Kagome: Vale, ya le digo a mis padres que habrá noche de chicas! Llama a las demás.

Jakotsu: Espera corazón, llamamos a Ayame y Kikyo?

Kagome: ... Si, bueno, yo a pesar de lo que pasó no les tengo rencor... Bueh, no mucho.

Jakotsu: Mmmm mejor si las llamamos y liman asperezas, tu tendrás ventaja por ser tu casa y estarás con Rin, Sango, Kanna y sho~

Kagome: Eres un amor con te quiero!

Jakotsu: Lo se nena, lo se~

Kagome: Bien ya aviso a mis padres e iré a comprar algo, diles a las demás que traigan para picar.

Jakotsu: Okidoki!

 _|Otro Chat|_

InuYasha: Marico le corte a Kikyo.

Maroku: Wtf!?

InuYasha: Verga men yo la quiero pero se pasa de perra.

Miroku: Siempre se ha pasado de cara'e culo.

InuYasha: Yo seeeeee pero papi me sudo la polla con el puto berrinche que hizo.

Miroku: Como fue la verga esa?

InuYasha: Nada mmg que el otro día andaba con sueño y me fui a la azotea, ahí estaba Kag leyendo el libro que le prestaste.

Miroku: El Marqués de Sade? Bieeen! Ella si sabe apreciar las cosas!

InuYasha: Seh dijo que era subidito de tono pero que era muy bueno, que luego de terminar ese te iba a decir que le prestaras otro así.

Miroku: Le puedo prestar el que Sango me acaba de devolver.

InuYasha: Cual? 50 sombras?

Miroku: Nah! Esa porquería no.

InuYasha: Dark Hunter?

Miroku: xD meeenos! Esa verga no sirve! Jaja te voy a prestar Memorias de una Geisha.

InuYasha: Nojoda men pa'eso ve la peli.

Miroku: Pero es lenda.

InuYasha: Allá tu. Hey! Vamos a jugar play!

Miroku: Donde!?

InuYasha: Aquiiii! Noche de machos men!

Miroku: Sisa mano! Llamo a los perros?

InuYasha: Culo-sama yo le grito ahora, dile al sarnoso, a tu cuñis, Ban y el puto de Nara igual Culo-sama les dice pero igual diles, voy a comprar unas frías para beber.

Miroku: Unas frías!? Noooojooodaaa! Espera a que alborote la manada y compramos 2 cajas.

InuYasha: Dale pape.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kagome: Hoy Jakotsu dijo para hacer pijamada en casa, creo que no podré rolear esta noche pero si charlar.

Sesshomaru: ¿Tu también?

Kagome: ¿Ah?

Sesshomaru: La bestia de InuYasha me dice para que hagamos una reunión "machos men" hoy. Ya le dijo a Naraku y Bankotsu no atiende.

Kagome: Jeje, Jak me dijo que estaba dormido.

Naraku: Noche separados.

Kagome: Pues si.

Sesshomaru: Igual yo te seguiré escribiendo.

Kagome: Sie, yo igual.

Naraku: Tangas y sujetadores

Sesshomaru: Carne fresca expuesta.

Kagome: Jakotsu en hilo.

Naraku: ¡Kagome!

Sesshomaru: Me dieron náuseas...

Kagome: Jajajaja (L) Los quiero, iré por botanas.

Sesshomaru: Ve con cuidado.

Naraku: Lord Daiyoukai, iré a su humilde palacio en estos momentos.

Sesshomaru: Hm... Este Sesshomaru espera su arribo a mis tierras.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Sara: Hey sabes a quien vi hoy?

Kagura: Yo que se, no soy adivina.

Sara: Andas delicada; vi a Tsubaki, iba con un chico pelirrojo.

Kagura: Nuevo novio?

Sara: Que novio?! Dirás nuevo polvo jajajaja

Kagura: Y que tal?

Sara: Esta lindo, tiene los ojos verdes.

Kagura: A ver cuanto le dura.

Sara: Apuesto 3 chocolates a que no pasa de 2 semanas.

Kagura: Venga! Apuesto a que no pasan de la semana.

Sara: Trato.

 _|Otro chat|_

Bankotsu: Tanto mensaje ¿Qué hablaban?

Kagome: Flojo, lee.

Bankotsu: Nah, ahorrame el trabajo, secretaria~

Kagome: No me paga lo suficiente~

Bankotsu: Saco las garras... -Solloza.- Estoy tan orgulloso.

Kagome: Jaja me entrenan los mejores.

Bankotsu: Anda dime que decían, me da pereza leer tanto.

Kagome: Que si quieres hay reunión de "Machos men" en casa de Sessh e Inu, yo andaré en reunión de chicas en mi casa con todas y en todas incluyo a Jakotsu.

Bankotsu: Pffff con razón esta haciendo tanto escándalo.

Kagome: Jaja ¿Vas a ir?

Bankotsu: Sí, seguro van a beber.

Kagome: Bueno se portan bien.

Bankotsu: Mientras no hagan algo de yuri sin mi todo bien.

Kagome: Yaoi~

Bankotsu: Sí soy el seme me apunto.

Kagome: Yo te veo como un suke.

Bankotsu: Hmmm... Tampoco es mala idea.

Kagome: Aww jaja me escribes cualquier cosa, estaré pendiente de ustedes.

Bankotsu: Lo dudo, con Jak ahí no te dejará mirar el teléfono.

Kagome: Bueeeno intentare.

Bankotsu: Jaja suerte nena.

Kagome: (L)

oOoOoOo

 **Aneki** : Hermana mayor de forma respetuosa pero cariñosa. Es como el Anaki en hombres solo que este se aplica a mujeres.

¿Gusto? ¿RW? El capítulo anterior alcaso más de los que yo pido en poco tiempo, jaja ni me dejaron escribir. Pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo.

Como todos es recién salido del horno.

Lamento si no contesto sus RW pero desde un cel con mal internet es como que molesto.

Dudas me las dejan, estoy usando una jerga vulgar y loca para esto pero creo que si le queda ¿No?

Ya saben, 10 RW y actualizo.

Los quiero (L)


	6. Chapter 6

Jakotsu: -Jackotu ha enviado una imagen.-

 _|En la foto se puede apreciar el cuarto de Kagome, donde ella esta sentada en el borde de la cama con una pijama estilo babydoll de color verde con algunos detalles en rosa en los tirantes. Ayame estaba sentada en el suelo justo entre las piernas de la ojiazul, ella estaba vestida con un conjuto de pantaloncillo y top de tirante crema con estampado de conejos en color amarillo y naranja. Kagome le estaba trenzando el cabello a la pelirroja mientras la misma pintaba las uñas de los pies de Sango que estaba justo frente a ella semi acostada en el suelo y vestía con un camisón rosa claro de manga tres cuartos el cual le llegaba hasta los glúteos, ella estaba leyendo un manga, a su lado Kanna vestía con un conjunto lila muy claro que marcaba un bonito color en su pálida piel, ella estaba comiendo varios Pokkey a la vez al tiempo que señalaba el manga que Sango estaba leyendo. Jakotsu estaba a un lado en la selfie haciendo el símbolo de victoria y guiñaba el ojo, estaba maquillado con labial rojo y su cabello recojido con una peineta, tenía puesta una franelilla azul claro con detalles en morado y lila|_

Jakotsu: Heeee galanees! Miren quienes se han reconciliado! *-*

Koga: *-*! Mis mujeres!

Jakotsu: Yeah lobito lendo (L)

Naraku: ¿Como que tus mueres? Pedazo de lobo capado.

Jakotsu: Bueeeeeno xD se insultan por chat estando allá! Que fail!

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kikyo: Hey, por fin que vamos hacer con la zorra?

Sara: Oww pensaba que se habían reconciliado.

Kikyo: No si como no.

Kagura: Como el maricón de Jakotsu te etiqueto en facebook diciendo que pijamada en saca de la mosca muerta.

Kikyo: Patrañas.

Sara: Yo lo vi, Kagu me paso capture, que bajo has caído y yo que te 'respetaba'

Kikyo: Yo no estoy se su parte! Quiero humillarla! Revelar cuán zorra es!

Kagura: Pruébalo!

Sara: Siiii! Hazte su amiga y saca info de lo que puedas!

Kikyo: Asco!

Sara: Que no eres capaz? Es la única forma de ver que se trae.

Kagura: Oh puedes ser su fan y seguila seguila todos lados como una paparazzi jajajajaja

Kikyo: Hm... Me haré su amiga, pero llevará tiempo.

Sara: Y?

Kagura: No, no Sara, Kikyo puede caer en las tretas de la zorrita, mejor que tenga un límite.. Umm a ver..

Sara: El baile de graduación?

Kagura: Esooooo! Quedan 2 meses para el vaile de graduación y es tiempo más que suficiente, a demás de es time suficiente para que descubramos algo.

Sara: Que tienes 2 años Kagura? Baile!

Kagura: Uy perdón fue mi correcto.

Sara: Correcto mi culo.

Kagura: No lo dudo.

Kikyo: Ya los preparativos van a comenzar la semana entrante, aggg asco, meterme con esa mujer. Ya que.

Sara: Bien!

Kagura: Bueno avisanos lo que encuentres.

 _|En otro chat|_

Miroku: -Miroku ha enviado una imagen.-

 _|En la foto vemos en un muy primer plano su pecho sin camisa, y en su oreja brillando sus piercing, detrás de él estaban la gran oleada de testosterona pura. Naraku en boxers negro apretados con un cigarrillo en su mano derecha, estaba recargado en la ventana mirando a la nada. InuYasha estaba en las misma condiciones mostrando su cuerpo solo en ropa interior roja, junto a Koga que derrochaba encanto con su morena tes y su apretado bóxer café, ellos dos estaban sentados en el suelo jugando con la PlaySation. Bankotsu de espaldas a la cámara con un bóxer azul oscuro y una botella de ron en la mano derecha, estaba señalando el televisor que estaba plasmado un juego de pelea. Sesshomaru estaba en la cama derrochando puro atractivo masculino con un apretado bóxer negro estaba con el teléfono en su mano, pareciera que estuviese sonriendo si se le hacía zoom a la foto|_

Jakotsu: Esta va para la revista Cosmopolitan! *-* OMG que zukrihstrukis! 7u7 mmmm~

Miroku: XD si estamos bien zabrozongosh~

Jakotsu: Ya están muy borrachos!

Miroku: Nah! Apenas si llevamos 2 botellas, estamos muy sobrios.

Jakotsu: Yo creo que para la próxima hacemos pijamada todos juntos 7u7

Miroku: e_e si pero no pero si pero no ;_; me quieres violar! Sanguito!

Jakotsu: Jajajaja escribe lo que quieras! Nadie leerá tus lamentos! *-*

Miroku: D:

Jakotsu: •u•

 _|En otro chat|_

Sesshomaru: Esta foto está muy interesante, no sabía de esos gustos en pijama.

Kagome: Ni yo la marca de tus boxer.

Sesshomaru: Estamos a mano.

Kagome: Sip ¿Que haces?

Sesshomaru: Viendo como juegan los idiotas estos, quien gane se enfrenta a Bankotsu y luego se mi.

Kagome: ¡Pero que hombre!

Sesshomaru: Hm.

Kagome: Bueno, bueno... ¡Pero que Demonio!

Sesshomaru: Mucho mejor.

Kagome: Chu~

Sesshomaru: ¿Tu?

Kagome: Aprovecho a escribirte ahora que Aneki fu al baño.

Sesshomaru: Así que tienes que pedirle permiso.. Interesante.

Kagome: Sabes como se pone Jakotsu de histérica.

Sesshomaru: A todo esto ¿Como arreglaron sus diferencias tu y Ayame?

Kagome: Hablando, ella me contó sobre sus celos y lo de lo mal que se sentía cuando Koga me decía 'Mi mujer'

Sesshomaru: No m hace gracia a mi tampoco.

Kagome: Aww

Sesshomaru: Continua.

Kagome: Y eso fue básicamente todo. También Aneki invito a Kikyo pero no vino.

Sesshomaru; InuYasha término con ella.

Kagome: No puede ser.

Sesshomaru: Luego de que se portará mal contigo y del alboroto que hizo en el club de Kenpo es de lógica que tomará alguna represalia, y este fue el resultado.

Kagome: Fue por mi culpa.

Sesshomaru: La culpa es de Kikyo y su obsesividad.

Kagome: Pero yo fui un motivo de su rompimiento.

Sesshomaru: Ya se arreglarán, no e la primera vez, son masoquistas.

Kagome: ¿Tu crees?

Sesshomaru: Sí; otra cosa ¿Y la Vídeo Llamada?

Kagome: Cuando esté segura de que ya no me van a difamar como zorra la hacemos.

Sesshomaru: Me encargaré de ello.

Kagome: ¿He? ¿Y como lo haras?

Sesshomaru: Muy fácil.

Kagome: Dime pues.

Sesshomaru: Con alguien lo suficientemente 'poderoso' que te represente.

Kagome: Un guardaespaldas.

Sesshomaru: Una pareja.

Kagome: ¿Y de donde saco una a esta hora?

Sesshomaru: También es simple.

Kagome: ¿Como?

Sesshomaru: Se mi novia.

oOoOoOo

Chan Chan chaaaaaaan.

Me han dejado muchos RW y aqui les dejo el capítulo nuevecito.

La vídeo llamada será un laaargo capítulo pero nos estamos acercando coffcoffenel10coffcoff

De verdad agradezco sus RW y que les este gustando esta locura. Estamos en la continuación de la Pijamada y en el próximo sabremos si Kagome acepta o no la propuesta de Sesshomaru de ser su novia (L)

¡La misma regla! 10 RW y público. Esta vez me demore porque voy saliendo de guardia xD

Los Quiero.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome: ¿Como? No estés jugando, no puedo ser tu novia.

Sesshomaru: ... Entiendo.

Kagome: Oye, espera ¡Espera! No porque no me gustes.

Sesshomaru: ¿Entonces?

Kagome: Es complicado... Pero... Una de las razones es que, bueno, no quiero que lo hagas por lástima ni por nada. No te voy atar a mi ni a quebrar tu reputación porque andes de novio con la zorra del instituto...

Sesshomaru: ¿Lástima? Patrañas mujer, tu me gustas.

Kagome: ¿De verdad te gusto? Pero...

Sesshomaru: Sí, te quiero... Bueno dime la o las otras razones.

Kagome: No es que no me gustes.

Sesshomaru: No te gusto o si te gusto, decídete.

Kagome: No es tan fácil.

Sesshomaru: No entiendo que es lo difícil.

Kagome: No quiero perderlos como amigos.

Sesshomaru: Ya, me vez como un amigo.

Kagome: No, bueno si, no... Es que yo si te quiero.

Sesshomaru: Entonces ¿Que pasa?

Kagome: Me vas a llamar una verdadera zorra ¿Sabes? Pero es mejor decirlo y ya... Sesshomaru tu me gustas pero también me gusta Naraku y Bankotsu, no me veo sin alguno de ustedes, por eso, por ese simple hecho no puedo corresponderte.

Sesshomaru: Nos quieres a los tres por igual.

Kagome: Si.

Sesshomaru: ¿Como más que amigos?

Kagome: De hecho... Pero como verás, no es fácil.

Sesshomaru: Sigo sin ver lo difícil.

Kagome: Por favor ¡En este momento seguro estarás pensando que soy la gran puta!

Sesshomaru: No he pensado nada parecido, pero según tu, ¿Por que debo de pensar eso de ti?

Kagome: Deja lo cínico.

Sesshomaru: Parece que no me conocieras, si de verdad creyera que hay algo de malo en nuestra singurar relación hace mucho que me hubiese alejado.

Kagome: Pero ¿Como puedes no sentirte ofendido al saber que gusto de 3 hombres a la vez?

Sesshomaru: Porque esos 3 hombres son los bastardos con los que crecí, son mis mejores amigos, con los mismos te conocí y sabemos como eres.

Kagome: Entonces ¿Tu aceptas eso?

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué estés enamorada de nosotros a la vez?

Kagome: Si.

Sesshomaru: Hasta me excita la idea.

Kagome: ¡Oye!

Sesshomaru: Ya, si estoy deacuerdo. Y se que ellos también estaran.

Kagome: ¿Como estas seguro de eso?

Sesshomaru: Porque sienten lo mismo que yo. Solo que me adelante.

Kagome: Entiendo.

Sesshomaru: Entonces ¿Te gustamos?

Kagome: Si, me gustan ustedes 3.

Bankotsu: Awww ¿Viste hijo de perra? ¡Ella lo dijo! Le gustamos.

Naraku: Pero eso era más que obvio, bastardo inútil. Somos nosotros la perfección.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, dinos algo que no sepamos...

Kagome: ¡¿Que demonios pasa aquí?! Me estoy confesando de algo y salen ustedes con eso... ¡Los odio! No puedo creer que me hagan esto.

Naraku: ¿Hacer qué cosa?

Bankotsu: Sesshomaru propuso lo que uno de nosotros debió haber propuesto hace ufff, ninguno aquí está jugando contigo.

Kagome: No lo creo.

Bankotsu: Pues creelo, aunque si no te quieres hacer novia de Sessho, pues ¿Serias mi novia?

Naraku: Sabemos que gustas de nosotros, y de la misma forma y quizás hasta retorcida y fetichista, nosotros gustamos de ti y estamos dispuestos a una relación múltiple, pero sólo y solo si tu eres nuestra, no otro hombre... Aunque si no quieres ser novia de estos miserables, pues ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sesshomaru: Bastardos.

Bankotsu: Mal nacidos.

Naraku: Miserables.

Kagome: ¿No es broma?

Sesshomaru: No.

Naraku: No.

Bankotsu: No.

Kagome: Pues yo... Ahh ¡Acepto! Maldita sea, cabe mi tumba y la de su reputación.

Sesshomaru: Explícate.

Kagome: ¿Puedo ser novia de los tres?

Naraku: Lee arriba mujer.

Bankotsu: ¡SI!

Sesshomaru: Sí es la única forma de no perderte. Si. Pero tengo privilegio por ser el primero.

Bankotsu: ¡Mal parido!

Naraku: Técnicamente tiene razón.

Kagome: Bueno ¿Sera en secreto, no?

Sesshomaru: Pues no.

Naraku: No me apetece esconderle a nadie que eres nuestra.

Bankotsu: Eso mismo.

Kagome: Oh genial... Tres para mi.

Bankotsu: ¡Que Golosa es MI novia!

Naraku: Totalmente de acuerdo MI chica es toda una fiera.

Sesshomaru: Ciertamente, MI FUTURA MUJER es toda una delicia, y me gustaría invitarla desde ya al baile de graduación.

Naraku: Te estás jugando palabras fuertes de una para ganar terreno.

Kagome: Jajaja me siento feliz ¡Muy feliz!

Bankotsu: ¡Ven al baile conmigo!

Naraku: Idiotas, vendrá conmigo.

Kagome: ¿Y si voy con los 3 al mismo tiempo?

Sesshomaru: Perfecto.

Kagome: Bueno, ya Jakotsu se puso a regañarme por estar al teléfono, hablamos en otro momento.

Naraku: Ya dilo.

Kagome: ¿Que diré?

Bankotsu: ¿Qué más? Que eres nuestra chica mala~

Kagome: No ahora, mejor dejémoslo como sorpresa para el lunes a clase.

Sesshomaru: ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Kagome: Pues si, hasta el lunes estemos calladitos. Y ahora no quiero una guerra y que Jakotsu y las demás me quiten el teléfono.

Naraku: Ni un día mas.

Kagome: Si cariño.

Naraku: Qué bien suena eso.

Bankotsu: ¿Y yo que? :c

Kagome: Corazón.

Bankotsu: Oh si.

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome: También mi cielo.

Sesshomaru: Hm como debe ser.

Naraku: Como siempre debió haber sido.

Bankotsu: Como siempre sera.

Kagome: ¿Lo prometen?

Naraku: Podré ser un bastardo pero con esto no jugaría, te quiero demasiado para dañarte con una tontería menor.

Bankotsu: Eso mismo nena.

Sesshomaru: Lo juramos.

Kagome: Los amo.

oOoOoOoOo

Chanchaaaaaan! A que no se esperaban eso (?)

Asdf nos vemos en el siguiente capi (L)

Gracias a todos!

Misma regla, 10 RW y actualizo.


	8. Chapter 8

Bankotsu: ¡Alguien que me explique que demonios pasa!

Naraku: ¿Con?

Bankotsu: Desde hace 2 semanas que estamos 'juntos' ¡Y no hemos podido vernos ninguno de nosotros!

Kagome: Y encima han puesto más tarea de la normal.

Sesshomaru: Los Club nos tienen hasta el límite.

Naraku: Y la coordinación de profesores me tiene astiado con el baile... Pareciera que fuese a propósito, sobre eso adelantaron un mes el jodido baile.

Kagome: A este paso llegaremos al baile para vernos...

Bankotsu: Tsk me voy, ya me llama el entrenador.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kikyo: Inu cariño, puedes sacarme unas copias?

InuYasha: De que?

Kikyo: Del cuaderno de Kag, me tienen prisionera en el club.

InuYasha: Keh! A mi igual pero a ver si me dan un momento y paso a buscar el cuaderno.

Kikyo: Gracias! Ya tengo que devolverselo, me lo presto hace 2 días y aun no he podido entregárselo.

InuYasha: Sí nos andan exprimiendo con las vergas estas!

 _|Otro Chat|_

Rin: Necesito dormir! T-T

Sango: Y yo ;_;

Miroku: Parece que nos las están aplicando ya que nos vamos a graduar!

Ayame: Yo quiero que me trage la tierra! Falta una semana para el puto baile y aun nos falta decorar todo!

Koga: D: ya no me acuerdo ni cual es el perfume de Mi Lobita!

Jakotsu: Awww! Tan romántico! *-*

Miroku: De pana! Solo nos vemos los que estamos en la misma clase y 'vernos' ni hablar podemos D:

Kohaku: Kagome ayúdame con calculo Q_Q

Kagome: Sera por nota de voz porque ando mega ocupada! Y voy saliendo a práctica!

Kikyo: Ya mañana es domingo y creo que el lunes a primera hora no hay clase.

Rin: Naraaaa que sabes? Q_Q

Kagome: Tiene el cel descargado.

Kikyo: Y Sesshomaru?

Kagome: En prácticas.

Sango: Al menos tu si estas en contacto con ellos.

Kagome: Igual que ustedes, no he podido verlos solo que les pregunte por un ejercicio de física que no me sabía la fórmula.

Jakotsu: Maldita historiaaaaa! Dx

 _|En otro Chat|_

Número desconocido: Es Naraku, necesito que me traigas unos papeles, el formato que te envié en estos días, ¿Lo recuerdas? Si esta en tus posibilidades imprime uno de cada uno y traemelos al instituto, la directora Kaede me tiene al borde de trabajo ¡Yo solo soy el delegado!

Kagome: Justo iba saliendo a práctica, paso por la impresora y llevo los papeles, ¿Donde estarás?

Número desconocido: En sala de profesores, te espero.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Tsubaki: Voy viendo tu llamada perdida, que paso?

Shippo: Que no me dijiste que andará pendiente de Higurashi?

Tsubaki! Ah si! Que averiguaste?

Shippo: -Shippo a enviado una imagen.-

 _|En la foto se puede apreciar a Kagome con su uniforme deportivo, un pantaloncillo rojo muy corto con una franela blanca de manga larga, tenía puesto tenis blancos con medias de igual color hasta casi las rodillas, a sus pies estaba un bolso de marca Nike azul con blanco y sobre el bolso había un balón de voleibol. Kagome estaba pegada a la pared abrazada a Naraku quien la besaba, el estaba con el uniforme masculino típico de la escuela, Higurashi tenía unos papeles en la mano que no se veía bien que decían, ellos estaba junto a un armario en el descanso de las escaleras|_

Tsubaki: OMG! Esto lo tiene que ver Sara y Kaguraa! Jajaja se está revolcando con Naraku! Seguro es para conseguir las respuestas de los exámenes, como el es el delegado! Jajaja

Shippo: Amor cual es el empeño con Higurashi?

Tsubaki: Mmm hacerla sufrir por lo zorra que es?

Shippo: Ok brujita mía, que hacemos? Me la intento ligar? Así tienen mas material :D

Tsubaki: Awwww! Por eso te amo bebe!

 _|Otro Chat días después|_

Bankotsu: Nena necesito un 2.

Kagome: ¿Favor?

Banktosu: Eso, es que.. Maldita sea -_- ¿Me ayudas con Inglesa? Es mi último examen y me está costando entender lo de los tiempos en futuro conjugado.

Kagome: Jajaja eso es muy fácil.

Bankotsu: Sisisisi burlate del desvalido.

Kagome: Ya, ya. ¿Donde estas? Tengo 2 horas libre antes de ir a mi última práctica del Club.

Bankotsu: Sí quieres nos vemos en el Instituto, yo solo me ando matando con esto.

Kagome: Muy bien, nos vemos en media hora, ya ando de salida.

Bankotsu: ¡Listo!

|Otro Chat|

Kagura: Es una grandicima putaa!

Sara: Quien?

Kagura: Kagome!

Sara: Que paso?

Kagura: -Kagura a enviado una imagen.-

 _|En la foto Bankotsu esta sentado en uno de los bancos del patio, el iba vestido con un jean gris gastado y un suéter negro manga corta con unas conversse azul, sobre sus piernas estaba sentada Kagome la cual llevaba el traje de deporte que suele usar en sus prácticas con la diferencia que tenia puestas rodilleras y coderas y unas cuantas curitas a lo largo de sus bien torneadas piernas, ella tenía un cuaderno en sus manos y estaba riendo a causa de que el moreno le estaba besando el cuello mientras la tenía fuertemente sujeta de la cintura|_

Sara: What!? Primero se besuquea con Naraku y ahora esto!? Puuuutaaaaa!

Kagura: De las peores! Seguro ya se lo cogio!

Sara: El es muy guapo pero no le veo provecho.

Kagura: Popularidad! El tipo esta como quiere, no tanto como mi Sesshomaru pero si esta bueno.

Sara: Como que TU Sesshomaru? Cerebro de pluma el es mi hombre!

Kagura: Celosa?

Sara: Sucia.

Kagura: Perra.

 _|Otro Chat al día siguiente|_

Sesshomaru: ¿Ya decidiste que vestido usar?

Agote: No.

Sesshomaru: Hm... Vamos, te llevo a una tienda que vi ayer cuando salí con madre, hay un vestido que me gustaría que llevaras.

Kagome: Se de tus gustos y seguro es tan hermoso como costoso.

Sesshomaru: Patrañas.

Kagome: Eso me da la razón; iré con Aneki a las rebajas a ver que puedo comprar.

Sesshomaru: Me niego, en mis manos no dejaré que nada que no sea digno de ti toque tu piel.

Kagome: Pero...

Sesshomaru: Sin peros, a demás ya lo aparte, mejor dicho aparte 4 modelos pero quiero que los veas y elijas el que más te guste.

Kagome: ¡¿Cuatro?! D:

Sesshomaru: Sí, y si me gustan como se te ven los compro y ya.

Kagome: Eso sí que no. ¿Qué crees que soy?

Sesshomaru: MI NOVIA. Y punto, te paso a recoger en 15 minutos.

Kagome: No iré.

Sesshomaru: Que hermosa te verás dando pataletas en mi hombro~

Kagome: D: Sesshomaru Taisho no estoy jugado.

Sesshomaru: Yo mucho menos... Futura señora Taisho.

Kagome: D/: baka.

Sesshomaru: Te quedan 10 minutos, ya salí por ti.

 _|Otro chat|_

Kikyo: Primero Naraku, luego Bankotsu y a que no adivinan con quien vi hace 2 minutos a Kagome.

Sara: Onigumo?

Kagura: Hojo?

Kikyo: -Kikyo a enviado una imagen.-

 _|La foto tomada en una lujosa boutique se ve a Kagome vistiendo un ceñido vestido magenta con una falda en caída de cascada de tela vaporosa que por la textura era seda, con un escote en ve que hacía marcar muy bien la redondez de sus senos y hasta cierto punto se notaban más grandes, el vestido con los hombros descubiertos y el gran escote de la espalda iba acompañado de un chal de tela casi traslúcida en un tono más suave, y en algunos. Lugares estaba decorado con cristales de swarovski que hacían al traje algo masgico. Detrás de ella estaba el imponente albino que sostenía el mentón femenino haciendo que volteara para así besarla, era sin duda un cuadro de romanticismo parisino puesto que Sesshomaru iba vestido con un pantalón negro un saco del mismo color pero con una franela blanca, era una imagen clásica y rebelde al mismo tiempo|_

Kagura: La mato LA MATO!

Sara: La gran perra! Nadie toca a mi macho!

Kikyo: Estaba de compras con Inu y veo esta escena! Seguro anda acostandoce con el para que le compre el vestido.!

Sara: Yo se cual es ese vestido! Es carisimo!

Kagura: Puta de las caras.

Kikyo: Que vamos hacer con esta?

Sara: Tsubaki presto a Shippo su novio para que este también la 'corteje' y saquemos otra foto, yo creo que si le decimos a Onigumo nos hace el favor.

Kagura: Ese con tal de manocear lo hace gustoso.

Kikyo: Yo le daré 'animos' a Hojo para que también se le declare.

Sara: Esto lo pondremos en el video de grando! Así la humillaremos en pleno baile!

Kagura: Magnífica idea!

Kikyo: Manos a la obra.

oOoOoOoOo

Bueno tiempo si escribir la conti de este disparate de historia.

La trama ya saben es por puro Chat, no hay fuera de contenido que no se haga por los chat, los personajes tienen solo 1 o año de diferencia, siendo así más adaptable a las situaciones y al vocabulario.

Para las que pregunten, si, esta historia como todas las inventé un día que me desperté luego de estar de guardia y quice escribirla.

Solo lo hago por pura diversión sin ánimos de volverme 'Famosa' o por lucro al decir algunas marcas.

Historias originales es lo que doy así no estén bien escritas, total, soy una simpre Interna de Medicina y Dibujante, no soy escritora ni mucho menos.

Admiro a lo/as que si son y tengo el enorme placer de ser amiga de muchos y aun más el honor y placer de salir en dos de los FanFic's de InuYasha escritos por Marikosamadait 'Inversión de Amor y Miko de mi Corazón'

Si notan la Sanadora y Señora del Sur -Ay que lindo (L).- es el nombre de Krisstal, o sea YO.

Gracias corazón, eres una en mil millones.

De igual modo agradezco a todos los que me dejan un rw y a las chicas del grupo de WhatsApp que se creó inspirado en este fic. Si quieren entrar se comunican conmigo o con Okita Kagura. O con Yoi Mino (L)

Dedicado a todos los que me deja RW, Flow. Fav y al grupo de WhatsApp ¡Esperen el final que es la tan esperada y coffcandentecoff VideoLlamada!

Yoi Mino gracias por elegir el color del vestido que lleva Kagome en la foto.

Se les adora.


	9. Chapter 9

_El día del baile en la mañana..._

Shippo: Beibe :c no pude ligarme a Higurashi, la gritona se negó por todos lados y cuando intente acorralarla para ver si era de las que les gusta así me dio una patada en las bolas!

Tsubaky: WTF!? Menuda creidaaa! Bebé no te dejo sin bolitas? :(

Shippo: Me lelen :c sobamelas.

Tsubaky: Sí beibe ven para la casa que ando solita.

Shippo: Mueno *-* pero nena, que pasará con el plan de las locas de tus amigas?

Tsubaky: A mis cojones las locas esas, me valen lo que hagan.

Shippo: Okayyy.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Onigumo: Hey bitch! Higurashi me corto la inspiración, ella no es nada fácil y me enteré de que esta de novia con Naraku. Muy sabrosa estará pero con el marico ese no quiero líos, ya los tuve en años pasado y paso.

Kagura: NO ME LLAMES ASI!

Onigumo: Pero te queda bien! Cerebro de aire! Hahahahaha! Bueh, lo intente, me debes mi mamada.

Kagura: Como no. Bloqueado!

Onigumo: Ay! Me dolió! Hahahaha!

 _|Otro chat|_

Hojo: Kikyo-San lo siento, Higurashi me rechazo, dijo que me gustaba alguien más y por lo que veo Taisho-Sempai.

Kikyo: Tsk...

Hojo: Gracias por animarme pero se reconocer que perdí, nos vemos en el baile Kikyo-san n_n

 _|Otro Chat|_

Hakudoshi: Oye Sara se que me dijiste que te ayudará con la chica esta Kagome, pero ella es terca y me tajo de una vez, ni porque iba en mi moto Entei me hizo caso y para colmo me entero que su noviecito es el tipo este Bankotsu y casi me da una paliza hace unas semanas por una pendejada, el wn es fuerte y paso.

Sara: Menudo cabron cobarde que eres!

Hakusoshi: Que linda boca, para partirtela cuando te vea.

Sara: Puto.

Hakudoshi: Sigue buscandome zorra, juro que te jodere a la primera.

'Bloqueaste a este contacto'

 _|Otro Chat|_

 _Jakotsu a creado el grupo "_ _ **Doncellas V.I.P.**_ _"_

 _Jakotsu a agregado a Sango._

 _Jakotsu a agregado a Ayame._

 _Jakotsu a agregado a Rin._

 _Jakotsu a agregado a Kanna._

 _Jakotsu a agregado a Kagome._

Jakotsu: Quedan horaaaaaaas! Ya estoy arreglada! Quieren que las ayude!?

Ayame: Kyaaaaaaaa! Apenas ando con mi cabello! Voy llegando de depilarme!

Sango: Mierda estoy nerviosa! x_x

Rin: Termine con mi cabello y ando con una mascarilla hidratante ouo yo si tengo tiempo, las puedo ayudar!

Sango: D: i need ayudaaaaa!

Kagome: No consigo como arreglarme el cabello.

Kanna: Yo solo me visto y ya, igual las puedo ayudar.

Ayame: YO! Ayúdenme a miiiiiii!

Jakotsu: Como nos dividimos? O nos vemos en una casa!?

Sango: Es mega jodido ir todas a una casa!

Ayame: Mejor la que pueda ayúdenos a nosotras!

Kanna: Iré con Kag si les parece bien, vive más cerca de mi.

Rin: Ayame voy ya pa'tu home!

Jakotsu: Entonces yo voy contigo Sanguito -3-

Kagome: Perfecto!

Ayame: Te debo la vidaaaaa!

Sango: GO GO GO!

 _|Otro Chat|_

Naraku: Me enteré de algo.

Bankotsu: ¿?

Sesshomaru: Habla.

Naraku: Mi primo Byakuya vio a Hakudoshi tratando de ligar a Kagome ¿No les ha dicho nada?

Sesshomaru: No...

Bankotsu: ¿Qué más?

Naraku: Supo que estaba con Bankotsu por él y la dejo en paz, luego le dijo que había aceptado eso porque necesitaba dinero ya que según quería comprarle algo a Kanna, recuerden que les comenté que ese infeliz la esta pretendiendo.

Sesshomaru: Hm...

Bankotsu: Creo que Kag no nos dijo nada por evitar líos o no ser relevante.

Naraku: Eso pensé, no paso se una 'mosqueada'

Sesshomaru: Confío en Kagome, ahora... El detalle ¿Quien lo envío hacer eso?

Naraku: Bingo~

Bankotsu: Algo huele muy mal. Creo que ya es tiempo de que se enteren de que NUESTRA Miko NO está sola.

Sesshomaru: Sea.

Naraku: Es lo que pienso.

Bankotsu: Sessh, ¿Conseguiste la limo?

Sesshomaru: Sí, todo en orden.

Naraku: Llegaremos algo más tarde que los demás.

Bankotsu: Planeas lo mismo que yo...

Sesshomaru: Tenemos la mente conectada cuando se trata de Kagome.

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kagome: Kanna ¿Ya saliste?

Kanna: No, aún no, mamá me pidió un favor, perdoname Kag.

Kagome: ¡No pasa nada! Justo te quería decir que mi mamá me está ayudando ya, acaba de llegar. Mejor ayuda a la tuya y ponte aún más hermosa.

Kanna: Me has quitado un gran peso de preocupación.

Kagome: ¡No vemos en el baile!

Kanna: Si.

 _|En la noche tarde|_

Sango: SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAN METIDOS? !? DX KAGOME HIGURASHI YA EL BAILE INICIO HACE HORA Y MEDIA Y USTEDES TRIO DE MOSQUETEROS TAMPOCO LLEGAN!

Kanna: Naraku no me sale al privado, me preocupan.

Ayame: Ninguno de estos cabrones contesta! Menos Kag!

Jakotsu: Aniki tampoco me respondeee! T-T

InuYasha: Pero si el culo-sama de mi hermano salió primero que yo! Maldito hijo de nuestra santa madre donde coño te metiste!?

Rin: Q_Q Nii-San!

Koga: Ando que llamo a tu casa Kag!

Miroku: Ninguno atiende esos teléfonos, ahora no se a que culpar! Tienen iphone 7, iphone 5, s4 y s5!

Kikyo: Es extraño que ninguno de los 4 atienda.

Sango: Seguro venían juntos!

Kagome: Tranquilos, la señal esta pésima con esta tormenta eléctrica. ¿Qué no la ven? Ahm creo que no, están bien techados jeje. Estoy aun en casa, no he podido salir... Espero ir en media hora poder ir, sino, ya mejor no ir.

Sango: Asdfghjkgf! Me vuelve el alma al cuerpo!

Ayame: Al menos tu estas bien.

Rin: No te han llamado Kag? Sessh me tiene muy preocupada.

Kagome: No Rin, a mi igual me tienen preocupada, no me contestan.

InuYasha: Serán cabrones los mmg esos.

Miroku: Sí para las 12am no se han reportado mejor llamamos a la polisia.

Naraku: Policía*

Kanna: ¡Naraku!

InuYasha: Verga hasta que uno dio la cara!

Bankotsu: Andamos atorados acá, dejen de joder que no hay señal! Marditasea.

Jakotsu: No me preocupo más por ti!

Mikoru: Y Sesshomaru?

Naraku: No atiende.

Kagome: ¿Están bien? Me tienen muy angustiada.

Bankotsu: Sí nena, tranquila.

Sesshomaru: Sin señal en esta porquería. Ando camino.

Rin: Oni-Saaaaaaan! TOT

Koga: Ok, están bienb todos! Joda al fin me bajaron las bolas!

Naraku: ¿Cuales?

Koga: Moriteeee!

Kagome: Diviertanse, me iré a dormir. No puedo salir con este clima. Mañana me cuentan ¡Y tomen fotos! (L)

Kohako: D': Kagome-nee san!

 _|Otro Chat|_

Kikyo: Mierda! Kagome no viene!

Sara: Como asi!?

Kagura: Que paso? Le ando marcando a Sesshomaru y me arroja al buzón.

Kikyo: Acaban de aparecer, como que tenían líos de señal, no dijeron mucho y lo último es que Kagome no viene por el clima!

Sara: Nah! Seguro mi macho la dejo plantada!

Kagura: Tu que!? Mi hombre! Y seguro Naraku igual.

Kikyo: Y Bankotsu, total, quedo como novia de pueblo! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Sara: Y que hacemos con el video?

Kagura: Lo vamos a reproducir igual!

Kikyo: Sí? Si no están que caso tiene.

Kagura: Igual va a quedar como la puta abandonada!

Sara: Seeeh!

Kikyo: Bueh! A que hora?

Sara: En la coronación pasan videoscollages de todo el instituto! Ahí lo colamos!

Kagura: Sí va puta!

Sara: Perra!

 _|Otro Cha|_

Sesshomaru: Ni se te ocurra desvestirte.

Kagome: ¿?

Naraku: Problemas técnicos, estamos llegando a tu casa, ve saliendo.

Bankotsu: Solo fue un contratiempo nena, te recompensaremos.

Kagome: El baile me importa muy poco, me tenían preocupada ¡Idiotas!

Sesshomaru: Lo siento.

Naraku: Perdona.

Bankotsu: Lo lamento.

Kagome: ¡Capture! ¿Los tres pidiendo perdón? Una vez en la vida.

Sesshomaru: Graciosa...

Nakaru; Estamos afuera.

Bankotsu: ¿Bajas?

Kagome: ¡Ya que! Vamos.

OoOoOoOoO

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Si, ya se, me perdí feo pero estaba -Insertar disculpas no creíbles por ninguna aquí.-

Jajaja de todos modos sigo viva. Bueno, este es el penultomo capítulo y ahora les digo que el siguiente será largo y será fuera de los chat, o sea, un capítulo tradicional.

Contendrá aclaraciones de varios sucesos de la historia y claro, el final.

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado un RW para seguir, de verdad me bajaron los ánimos algunos malos, pero hey ¡Mayoría son positivos!

Este cap va dedicado a ustedes y muy en especial a mis **Ranitas de FF** que me han apoyado y divertido como nunca.

 _*Encuesta_ : Luego del final, o sea, del capítulo siguiente ¿Quieren epílogo? PERO solo lo haré si la mayoría decide separar al harem de Kagome, o sea les daré una pareja a cada uno y por mayoría de votos Kagome se quedara con el que gane.

Y sino, pues, nos despedimos de esta historia en el siguiente con una Kagome con 3 machos divinos para ella sola por siempre.

Espero subir el final para el fin de semana, ya está casi listo no se alarmen, y ya saben, será videollamada y si, será divina~

Es todo... Uhm...

-Huye antes que la tomateen.-


End file.
